leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Archen (Pokémon)
|} Archen (Japanese: アーケン Archen) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation V. It is resurrected from a Plume Fossil and evolves into starting at level 37. Biology Archen is a small, bipedal creature with mixed reptilian and avian traits. Its large, red head is covered in discernible scales, and its neck has blue and red feathers. Its body is covered in untidy, sallow feathers, and it has blue, clawed wings that cannot be used for flight. It has short, thin legs, and a twig-like tail that bears a diamond-shaped blue feather. It has wide white eyes with black pupils and no irises. Archen is extinct, but can be revived from fossils. It is believed to be the ancestor of all bird Pokémon, though recent research suggests otherwise. It hunts prey as they move about the forest. In the anime, it was shown Archen does not like Pokémon food, but can grow a special plant with its cries. It enjoys the Berries grown on this plant. In the anime Major appearances Archen debuted in Archeops In The Modern World!, when a female one was revived by Fennel and Professor Juniper. She later evolved into an in the same episode. Minor appearances Multiple Archen appeared in the opening sequence of Black—Victini and Reshiram. Multiple Archen appeared in flashbacks in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1 and Part 2. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Archen is seen amongst 's Pokémon friends as he awakened in The Cold Hard Truth. He evolved before N challenged Alder. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : is a member of the Expedition Society where his role is the aerial explorer, despite his inability to fly. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (1F-8F), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F) Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Ultimate Wilds (B9), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 452}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Adventure Camp Archen|Japan|Japanese|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Archen}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|‡}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5|*|'}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10|*}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=567 |name2=Archeops |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same Egg Group combination as Archen and its . * Archen is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 401. * Archen and its evolution are the only Fossil Pokémon without Hidden Abilities. * Archen is the smallest and lightest Fossil Pokémon. Origin Archen appears to draw inspiration from , believed by scientists to be the earliest of all birds, also referenced by its species as the "First Bird" Pokémon. Name origin Archen is derived from Archaeopteryx or the geological eon . In other languages |fr=Arkéapti|frmeaning=From and |es=Archen|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Flapteryx|demeaning=From '' and |it=Archen|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=아켄 Aken|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=始祖小鳥 / 始祖小鸟 Shǐzǔxiǎoniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Аркен Arken|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Flapteryx es:Archen fr:Arkéapti it:Archen ja:アーケン zh:始祖小鸟